


Sieben Tage

by UtopiaPlanitia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Office, Art, Banter, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, GingerRose Week 2020, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtopiaPlanitia/pseuds/UtopiaPlanitia
Summary: My GingerRose Week 2020 Fills. Mostly moodboards and photomanips with a few tidbits of writing thrown in.Day 1: Glove/CoatDay 2: Fighter/SurvivorDay 3: Spy/UndercoverDay 4: MillicentDay 5: Another Life, Another Time (AU/AT)Day 6: After the WarDay 7: Caf and Tea
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: GingerRoseWeek2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Glove/Coat

Rose is working at a gentlemen’s outfitters. Hux is one of her more demanding customers, if not the worst. Her colleagues tend to push him on her since Rose is the only one that won’t take any shit from him, giving as good as she gets.

Hux doesn’t give any indication that he enjoys their banter, but after he returns for the third time to buy the same pair of black leather gloves, Rose starts to think he just might.

After being caught in a downpour after work, he comes to her rescue - turns out she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not really a story, more like the idea for one.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @utoqiaplanitia and tumblr hiersinddrachen.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Fighter/Survivor

Hux groaned loudly. He lay in an undignified position on his back in the wet sand and blinked in the blinding sun. Every bone in his body hurt, he was soaked through, and his Resistance issued shirt was ripped up. Splendid. Just splendid.

Next to him, laughing, Rose Tico tried to get up from her lying position. With an effort he turned his head to give her a questioning look. Had she finally lost her mind? Did she hurt her head when they crashed in the water? Not that he was worried about her. Definitely not.

"It worked Hux! Shortly before everything went to shit, it worked! You're a genius! Now we just have to wait for the Resistance to come pick us up." She smiled brightly at him. Despite her injuries, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Splendid. Just really fucking splendid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make this into a longer version if I ever finish my first fic.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @utoqiaplanitia and tumblr hiersinddrachen.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Spy/Undercover

Hux carefully opened the creaking door of the abandoned warehouse, on guard against a possible trap. A bright spotlight conspicuously marked what he had come here for. He had been right. There, at the very end, was a suitcase — the next clue. The words “top secret” were clearly stamped on it. He snorted.

  
The door behind him opened again, the two people entering quietly talking and laughing. He turned around to give them an evil look, even though he had to admit that the whole exercise was just absurd. A team building measure, to get to know the new colleagues from Resistance Ltd. — who just came up with such nonsense? A spy game for adults? What a waste of resources.

  
Hux turned his back on Solo and Johnson again so as not to have to watch the drama. His colleague Ben Solo had used every opportunity to gaze adoringly at Rey Johnson ever since the companies merged. It was causing Hux physical pain to watch Solo's awkward mating dance. Whenever Johnson tried to talk to him, the buffoon turned red, started to stammer — it was an embarrassment for First Order Corp., really! It was extraordinary bad luck that he ended up in a team with these two of all people.

  
To Hux's immense surprise, Rey, as she had insisted they called her, hadn't acted too incompetent. She had pulled her weight solving puzzles when she wasn't to busy to respond to Solo's pitiful attempts at flirting. Solo however had been so busy making calf eyes at the brunette that he was totally useless. Not a surprise, there.

  
No matter. They had managed to solve the puzzles in record time without Solo's input. Hux was in no hurry — the other teams had to be far behind them.

  
He strolled towards the suitcase as a side door opened and his colleague Phasma came in, followed by her Resistance team colleagues Tico and Dameron. The three of them hurried towards the suitcase.

  
Hux was appalled. “Hey! We got here first!”

  
Phasma gave him an amused look over her shoulder, but continued examining the lock on the case with the other two. That traitor.

  
When he stormed up, Tico stood and blocked his way. With her hands on her hips, she smirked at him, “Ah, if it isn't my office neighbour!” she tapped her chin, looking pensive “I have a question for you — if you were here first, why did you dawdle?”

  
Outrageous. Who did she think she was? He'd never dawdled in his entire life! He didn't even know how to spell that it was so far from his own experiences! And how ridiculous did she look? Wearing a trench coat that was so tight it snuggled up against every curve of her body, sporting dramatic eye make-up and blood-red lipstick. Who would wear something so indecent to a work meeting?

  
“At least I didn't see the need to put on a costume! Who does that? We're at work, this is not a leisure activity!” “It's called having fun — I'm not surprised you never heard of it!”

  
He noticed in passing that Solo and Rey were now also bent over the suitcase and talking quietly with the other two.

  
“I know how to have fun! But I also know when the time is right! And it is definitely not here and now!” “I doubt there has ever been a day in your life when you really had fun! I'm sure you were born with that stick up your ass!”

  
He felt himself blanch. She had hit a nerve. It was hardly his fault his life hadn't been a walk in the park, the need for seriousness beaten into him at a young age.

  
Solo started to wave in the background trying to get his attention. Had he said something? Hux decided to ignore him.

  
When he didn't answer, Tico seemed to calm down, making a face he would have called guilty if he didn't know better.

  
“I'm sorry. I tend to get too competitive, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please let me make it up to you?”

  
The door slammed shut beside them. He felt his face turn from white to red. What was she implying? Nothing. Nothing at all. She was just his colleague. His colleague who couldn't stand him — he'd better not forget that. He began to answer when he noticed something.

  
“Where is everyone?”

  
Tico joined him looking around. The suitcase stood there abandoned, otherwise they were alone. He exchanged an incredulous look with her.

  
“I don't believe it! I thought Phasma was capable of something like this, but Poe? And Rey? What's gotten into them?” Tico complained.

  
When her anger was not directed against him, he was able to appreciate it a lot more. It was a thing of beauty, making her look all alive and fierce. To his own astonishment he heard himself make a proposal.

  
“How about we pay them back? Two is still a team, right?”

  
She narrowed her eyes at him and seemed to think for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

  
“Alright, let's do it! And Hux,” she added with a wicked smile, “fair warning — I'm gonna make you have fun whether you like it or not!”

  
With this threat she turned and walked resolutely toward the suitcase. Lightly stunned, he followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of me. I've written something that has a beginning, a middle and an end! Yay.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @utoqiaplanitia and tumblr hiersinddrachen.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Millicent

The writing bit for today is the [last chapter of my fic "Tied on the End of a String"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218924?view_full_work=true), which all started with Millicent, so it seems sort of fitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter @utoqiaplanitia and tumblr hiersinddrachen.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: “Another Life, Another Time (AU/AT)”

So, time for a Star Trek / Star Wars mesh up! I “recycled” my [Hux as a Romulan](https://hiersinddrachen.tumblr.com/post/616479394862645248/blasphemy-star-trek-star-wars-crossover) manipulation and added Captain Rose Tico of the United Federation of Planets.

Uniform and ships don’t really fit one timeline, so sorry about that - let’s just assume that time travel is involved, which totally is a thing in Star Trek ^( ’-’ )^.

No story or prompt to go with this one, sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter @utoqiaplanitia and tumblr hiersinddrachen.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: After the War

Rose stood next to the bed that she had shared with Armitage Hux since the end of the war straightening the sheets. He hadn't been a general for close to two years, but he was still very attached to the idea of military order.

A short “mrrow” was the only warning she got before Millicent landed on the bedspread before her.

“Bad cat. Very, very bad cat.” She picked her up and pressed her to her chest. “What am I gonna do with you? Huh?” Millicent budded her head under Rose's chin. “Meow.” “Pet you, you say? Just who do you remind me off? Rose scratched gently over the cat's head.

“Ahem.” Someone cleared their throat behind her and then continued in a stern voice, “What is happening here, please? I'm only gone a few moments to get breakfast, and the cat is being petted in secret.”

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196405> \- please read the rest here. Part of a series, so I wanted to make it its own work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Caf and Tea

My Pinterest search for inspiration led me down the rabbit hole a bit too far ^^.

No story with this one (yet).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter @utoqiaplanitia and tumblr hiersinddrachen.tumblr.com


End file.
